Dark Seduction
by HanakoAnimeaddict
Summary: Dark Link, somehow, in some way, had managed to entice him into having emotionless sex. At least, that's what Link believed.


AN: Originally written for hentai_contest's prompt #60: ravish. (I think I probably got last. Oh well~) I... think this counts for a rated "M" fic, but it's... not that explicit. And I apologize for my fail in this. *shot*

Disclaimer: Me no own anything but... well, this... train-wreck.

Pairing: Dark Link/Link

* * *

If he wasn't so distracted by the absurdity of this situation, he would've admitted the lake was exceptionally beautiful. However, he was trying to get away from Dark, who more or less was amused by the success of his spell.

"Link, would you mind kissing me… again?" Dark whispered, crawling closer to him.

"What makes you think I'd agree to something so stupid," Link replied, glaring at him (at least, he attempted to glare at his shadow.) "And what do you mean 'again'?"

Dark chuckled, trying his hardest to ignore the genuine affection coursing through him as he continued his mission—annoy Link (and maybe get him to admit that he had a crush on his shadow.) "I am only talking about that time you begged me to kiss you, stating that you were—how did you put it…? Ah, 'sick and tired of my damn teasing'." He grinned at the Hero of Time with an insufferable grin, knowing that the other was getting pissed.

"That was your fault," Link hissed at him. "You know that! If you hadn't molested me, I wouldn't have been forced to plead."

Dark's grin only seemed to grow upon hearing Link's words. "I don't think you're too pleased about the fact that you like me, that you like having me around. Am I right Hero, or are you just too needy for your own good?" It didn't matter the answer—both were embarrassing for Link to admit, and it would be nice to see the "Hero of Time" flustered, trying to explain himself.

"I-I don't like you, and I'm not needy! You just have a bad habit of molesting me, and I still haven't gotten used to it! I haven't even gotten used to this adult body!" Link's face was red (even he knew that), and he didn't want to have this conversation, especially with his shadow.

"Ah, that topic again." Dark would've loved avoiding this topic, would've loved to pretend that he wasn't practically molesting a child in an adult body, but Link would bring it up to stop him from actually doing anything.

"Yes, _that topic_. It is a good point, and you know it," Link retorted, internally laughing at Dark's grimace. "You could technically be called a pedophile."

"Yeah, yeah. And what would this be called—'shota'? Despite what you think, you demand much more than you'd think—considering that you're so young, you shouldn't even know half the things you're demanding from me." Dark laughed at Link's expression—last time the two had met under these "circumstances", Link was demanding positions that Dark only had a vague idea about at best.

"Th-that has nothing to do with my technical age!" Link cried, embarrassed by that current revelation. He didn't like being reminded about his losses to his own shadow, who should be following his commands (and not the other way around.)

"Of course not. I mean, it's not like you practically jumped me the first time we met," Dark replied in a monotone.

"I-I was trying to kill you!" He actually wanted to murder his shadow—that was, after the innuendo appeared from the shadow himself.

Dark looked unimpressed—he was probably thinking that Link was someone stupid, or that he had a lapse in judgment. "You obviously failed in that aspect. Here I am, alive and well. And, if I'm not mistaken, you let me live…"

Lin couldn't help but to blush—he hated the Water Temple, since that time he spent in there with his shadow. "T-That was all your fault!"

"But you liked it," the shadow purred, looking too smug for Link's liking. "If the way you begged me to go faster was any indication—"

"I did _not_ like it!"

"You know it, I know it—you loved it so completely and utterly." Dark smirked and brought his lips close to Link's ear. "You came back for more, didn't you," he whispered softly.

Link grimaced, remembering the first time this had happened (in that damnable room in a frustrating Water Temple.)

_He had been running around, trying to progress through this annoying temple. Entering this room, he hadn't expected a dreary, dull room with an island in the middle. He also didn't expect there to be a tree in the room._

_In fact, looking at the room, it seemed to be endless. He sighed, trying to think of something helpful, like the fact that he could see the door. Making his way to the other side, he couldn't help but to flinch—Link knew he was going to hate water after he was done with this temple._

_Finally making it to the door, he was about to open it when bars fell right in front of him, blocking the door—that meant that there was something in here that he was meant to defeat, and he knew that he was going to have to defeat something. At least, that's what was required most of the time._

_Sighing, he scanned the room, trying to find his enemy. He nearly fell from shock as he saw that black mass—it creepily looked similar to himself. Link almost felt bad about defeating him, but he needed to clear this temple. Clearing his throat, he attempted to talk to the other, only to get tackled by said… creature._

_"So this is my caster," the creature murmured, as if amused by something._

_"What does that mean?" He hadn't meant to speak at all, but he couldn't take back the words that unwillingly escaped his lips._

_The dark mass chuckled, earning an inquisitive glance from the Hero of Time. "Ah, you don't know. I'm your supposed shadow, the 'evil' side of you. I can mimic you if I choose, but I don't choose—you're too boring."_

_It probably was meant to rile him up, but Link couldn't help but feel offended by the other's words. In an attempt to get some type of advantage (and not because he wanted to keep this conversation going), he retorted, "I'm sorry for being myself."_

_His shadow chuckled, earning a glare from the hero. "I think we can make you… more mature, as they say. You know that game the adults play, right~? I'm sure we can do the same thing—you are eighteen, after all."_

_Link couldn't help but blush; this shadow was too blunt, and too perverted. "I don't want to play," he said rather childishly._

_"But I do. And you'll play, right~? Because I'll always be there for you." _

_"What is your name?" Link couldn't answer as the truth would only mortify him, and he couldn't very well lie to his shadow (if the creature was honest about his origin.)_

_"Hmph. You don't know? Seriously? Do you not know how unoriginal Ganon is?" Only receiving a blank stare, he continued on. "It's Dark Link, obviously."_

_"Obviously…?" Link had to admit that it seemed to be obvious when he heard the answer, but there were other names he could think of (okay, it was one—Shadow Link.) "Well, Dark Link, please get off."_

_"Nuh-uh. I told you that I wanted to play, and we'll play~ Unless you rather fight~" While the second option was tempting in its own way, Link had a feeling that Dark would turn it into something sexual within a matter of seconds._

_If he wanted to get out of this, he would have to play along, and he prayed that the other didn't see into his act. "Very well. Continue on, then."_

_A smirk graced the other's face, and Link had a feeling that he made a grave mistake. "With pleasure," the shadow murmured._

_All Link could remember about that time was the discomfort of the island—it really was too small for activities like this—and the pleasure his shadow had given him in ways even he couldn't imagine. The way his hand moved, doing things that he hadn't even done to himself—it was enough for a first encounter._

_The hand then left, to his disappointment (he somehow remembered moaning in displeasure), only to be replaced by his mouth. His body writhed and arched as Dark managed to bring something that he had never known about._

_From there, he was expected to give the same, and he managed, until he was told to "blow him". Link had to close his eyes, and Dark was forced to shove his erection into Link's mouth, as if Link had done it, he would've back down for multiple reasons._

_His gag reflex also was a huge factor in this. He couldn't take it in completely without gagging, and was forced to also use his hands as he used his mouth. It took some coaxing from Dark, but he managed to convince himself to use his tongue on the head, bringing out noises from Dark that he never expected._

_It was heady, the feeling of making Dark sound uncharacteristic of himself, and he decided that he wanted more. More he took, until Dark had released in his mouth. Coughing, Link spat out whatever it was that was in his mouth._

_Once Dark had recovered from that high (what it was called, Link didn't know… at the time—he later found it was called an orgasm), the other released the bars that covered the door, allowing the hero to continue his journey._

From there, he had run into Dark a few times—his shadow even accompanied him to the final fight, and was quite helpful. After that, the other had nearly been destroyed by Zelda (only to be safe because said shadow had helped defeat the "King of Evil").

If he remembered correctly, the shadow had been able to seduce him (with some type of dark magic) many times afterwards. If he remembered correctly, he'd been seduced in Kakariko Village, Hyrule Field, Lake Hylia and Castletown (amongst other places, and multiple times).

It all ended the same way, and Link was determined to get out of this cycle.

At least, that's what he said he'd do when he met up with Dark at Lake Hylia, again. However, it seemed that he wouldn't be doing so (as he had fallen victim to the spell.) Instead, he found himself under Dark, begging him to move faster, begging to be "fucked" harder. (To be honest, Link wasn't certain why he talked like that during times like this.)

He couldn't help but love the attention given during times like this. He loved the sensations he was given, and he loved making Dark speechless (even if he wasn't coherent enough to fully enjoy it). He also loved it when Dark would move faster.

Most of all, he loved it when Dark teased him. He secretly craved Dark's playful side, the side that wouldn't do anything until he was begging (and sometimes, even that wasn't enough.) It, oddly, made him content with his decision to stay in this timeline—he declined her offer to be sent back into time, where he could live the seven years he lost sleeping.

Link would always be exhausted after their meetings, and oftentimes he would find out he had some type of bruise whenever he woke up (after said meetings). His shadow was really rough and while that would scare away most potential lovers (or "fuck buddies", dubbed lovely by Dark), Link found that he didn't care about it as long as these bruises weren't permanent or prominent.

He found that he couldn't hold back any longer, and somehow ended up screaming Dark's name (how Dark managed to do that, Link didn't know, and didn't really care to find out.) He was almost certain that Dark would've been laughing at that if he wasn't so preoccupied with his own orgasm—Link hated the feeling of dried semen (no matter the location) and knowing their location, he knew that he was going to be cleaning it out tomorrow. He was almost certain that Dark would tease him as he—how did Dark put it—"fingered himself".

As that heavenly haze slowly dissipated from his head, he found that he was sleepy. He also had a feeling that Dark had bitten his neck, if the faint pain he felt coming from there was any indication.

The hero considered telling off his shadow, but decided against it—he knew that Dark would never listen to him, and would most likely do it the next time they saw each other just to piss him off. At least, that's the "lie" he told himself, trying to convince himself that he didn't like being marked, that he hated the possessiveness in these types of actions.

When he felt an arm wrap itself around his waist, he considered telling the shadow off. Then, he turned and saw such tenderness in Dark's eyes that he couldn't bring himself to tell him off. Instead, he acted as if he didn't like this when he secretly loved the warmth.

It hit him so hard, that he couldn't help but flush slightly from the thought. He was in love, enraptured, by Dark. In a last ditch attempt to save his sanity, he tried to pass it off as a side effect of Dark's supposed-spell, but even that argument was slowly losing all credibility.

The next words that left Dark's mouth would shatter his resolve completely, would only leave him one option, and he found that he didn't care too much.

"Love you," Dark murmured.

"Love you too," Link replied unconsciously.

Dark smiled, happy that he had admitted that he loved him. In the end, he had managed to get the Hero of Time to see the truth of his feelings.


End file.
